


quite literally for you - a hannigram poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Intensity, M/M, Obsession, Poetry, Romance, Will POV, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I ache for you, quite literally</i> <br/><i>the desires of my heart fighting with me</i><br/><i>and you are one I shouldn't want</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham<br/>(also inspired by xCuteAsHale who prompts me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	quite literally for you - a hannigram poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Another poem inspired by my Cutie's prompts, because she's AMAZING and gets my creative juices flowing. <3 Glad i deg, min skatt!

I bleed for you, quite literally  
since in fact you are the source  
of my pain and injury

I hunt for you, quite literally   
since my job is to find the monsters  
and you are several in one

I dream of you, quite literally   
since my job is to become the monsters  
and you are several in one

I ache for you, quite literally   
the desires of my heart fighting with me  
and you are one I shouldn't want

I wonder about you, quite literally  
because I can usually see so clearly  
and you are still an enigma

I love for you, quite literally   
because before me you didn't know how  
and I became your guide

I would do it all again, quite literally  
for you, Hannibal, because you invaded   
and I didn't want to fight you off

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
